Fairy Tail: X986
by Pomon60
Summary: After the war against Zeleph, the world realized how dangerous magic was and decided to monitor it much more rigorously. Thus weakened, Fiore and the surrounding countries were the target of a man with an iron fist who met little resistance when he took power. The mages are now in government service, the others are being hunted.


The summer heat was rarely a thing in the northern parts of Fiore, even more so in Nielle. However, this year was different. The harvest, usually meager, was plentiful and the market place, usually calm, was bubbling with activity. One of the merchant was filling up his stalls, many boxes full of cherries, oranges and strawberries behind him, sweating profusely, he used his bandana to wipe it off before putting it back on his blond hair.

"I don't even have room to put all this stuff away, he said angrily, looking at his beautifully mustached stand neighbor.

— Listen to the famous Laments of Tilman, the only merchant ever to complain about having too many goods to sell, he answered, we have one of the best years in man memory and you're undermining my moral.

— He's right, X986 will more than compensate for the previous years, you should be happy, added another black haired stocky merchant.

— Well, you and Rolin aren't the ones that will spend half a week going to Hargeon to get rid of all this before it rots, answered the first while flailing a carrot at both of them, scaring away the customers."

While Tilman tried to bring them back, the two other market gardeners went to the storage looking for crates.

"Don't you think this year is strange however? I mean, it rained precisely when we asked for it and it was sunnier than ever before, that and the fact that there has been a downpour every afternoon since the beginning of the week, he asked, looking worried.

— Not you too Deion, he answered, plaintive, can't you two just be happy for what happens to you? Even if it's true, what do you want us to do?

— Well, the Dark Chess wants us to report any sign of magic activity, and I would rather call them than wait for them to discover that something was wrong with this, he answered, we would pay the broken pots.

— Maybe, maybe you're right, he said, looking disappointed, but, if it's a mage's work, don't you think calling the Dark Chess will scare him off? He would be useful to us, look at all that, he said, pointing to the filled warehouse with a wave of his hand.

— We'll wait for the downpour this afternoon, he sighed, if it happens, then there will be no doubt left. I would rather struggle every year than have a Tower and a Bishop raiding my house because we kept a mage hidden."

Hours passed, and like a ringing clock, the black cloud showed themselves. Pushed by a cold eastern wind, the black swarm advanced, blowing the rare whites on their way and brought heavy rains with them. Everyone had gotten used to it unconsciously and was ready to protect themselves from the rain, everyone but Tilman. Hurrying to cover his wares, he soon gave up and went home, leaving them unattended.

Safe at home with Rolin, Deion looked at his clock lighted by the fireplace as the rain emptied the streets of their last villagers.

"Like a cock crow, five days in a row, he whispered.

— Well that settles it. Tomorrow we'll call, said Rolin.

— Hopefully no one's involved, I asked, and nobody seems to believe a mage is the cause of all that but, maybe someone's hiding him? asked Deion.

— Let's just pray that this is not the case, replied the brunet while rubbing his mustache."

Outside, it was darker than night, no street lamps were lit and the sun couldn't pierce the black clouds. The wind was blowing between the loam houses and the rain was pounding the baked clay roofs. Invisible to everyone, a lone person, wearing a raincoat, cruised between the stall before coming to a stop. Pulling a bag from under his coat, he began to fill it to the brim with fruit and vegetables.

As he was strolling in his living room, Rolin caught a glimpse of the silhouette through the window. Without a sound, he flailed his arms, trying to get Deion's attention. The short man got up from his armchair and rushed next to him.

"What's the matter? he asked

— Look, there's someone standing next to Tilman's stand, loudly whispered Rolin.

— It seems to me that he is doing a lot more than standing next to it, said the brawny man flatly, that will teach him not to do his inventory, oh, I can't wait to see his face when the sky will clear.

— We should stop him, don't you think? worried Rolin.

— Tilman doesn't care, so neither do I, he answered while going back to his place, at least someone will be happy with it."

Not really listening to his friend, Rolin was already outside, his brown hair stuck to his head because of the rain. He quickly got close to the thief before calling him.

"Hey, you! Put that back! he shouted."

Covered by the heavy rain, the thief didn't even notice him and finished filling his bag. As he was putting it on his back, he was surprised by Rolin grabbing him by the shoulder.

"I told you to put that—" A light came from below, where a grey magic circle appeared in the palm of the thief's hand. Rolin felt like he was hit by a wall as a powerful gust of wind pushed him back. Trying to resist, the merchant grabbed the thief's hood and ripped it as he flew away, leaving his head and chin lenghthed hair exposed. Rolin crashed in a stand, making it collapse on top of him. The thief made a step toward the merchant, but the noise attracted the curious. Before them came Deion, who got out when he saw that Rolin wasn't inside anymore.

"Tell him I'm sorry, said the stranger"

Deion was the only one to have seen the thief before he disappeared in the black sky, bringing his large bag with him. Soon, everyone was around the destroyed stall, struggling to get Rolin out of it. Fortunately, he was unarmed, Deion brought him to his house, where his friend's wife took care of him.

"What did you two do this time? she asked, more tired than angry.

— It's not us Anéis, answered Deion, but there was someone outside stealing fruit, Rolin wanted to stop him but he got his ass kicked.

— Did you see him? asked the merchant, he was so— Ouch!

— Just stop fidgeting, and it won't hurt, said Anéis.

— Don't pluck my entire arm out then! yelped Rolin.

— One more word and I'll leave you looking like an hedgehog, she replied with a fake smile."

Sinking in his armchair, the merchant rubbed his mustache and gritted his teeth, waiting for the pain to subside.

"He looked so young, he sighed, not even in his twenties.

— You don't want us to signal him, do you? asked Deion.

— It doesn't matter anymore, he answered, everybody know what happened and someone must have already called, the Dark Chess will be here tomorrow."

From the first hours of the next day, everyone was woken up by a hammering on their door and asked to go to the main square of the village. Who waited them here was a tall and man, clad in a black and white uniform. He was speaking with another man, wearing the same type of uniform. When he heard the villagers arrive, he dismissed the other man who went this own way throughout the town, and turned around to face the villagers.

"Hello, my name is Aucel, he shouted to be heard by everyone, I'm sorry to wake you up at such an early hour, but I needed to meet you all at least one time before going on with my investigations. I'm well aware of your worries, but I assure you, I will work respecting your habits and your daily life as much as possible, if you have nothing I can blame you for, then you won't be disturbed. As soon as we'll apprehend the mage, we'll leave you alone. Thank you for your attention, I will come and see you one by one, please go on with your day"

Everyone went home, some to go back to sleep, others to get ready for the day. A young man, wearing a white shirt and black trousers ruffled his black hair as he yawned.

"We'll see about that, man, he said defiantly"

Aucel followed one of them back to home, and Rolin, couldn't do anything but trying to hide his displeasure when he saw he was followed by the Dark Chess envoy.

"How may I help you? asked the merchant, the door handle in his hand.

— It seems you were the one to be attacked by the mage, he replied while rubbing his black goatee, would you like to tell me about it?"

The Dark Chess interrogations could be, "aggressive", and Rolin didn't want to put his whole family in trouble. So he began to tell everything he has seen that he deemed "unusual".

"Seems like a wind mage to me, he wondered, maybe Kane would be more suitable, but we'll see what my inquiry will yield. Thank you for your help."

Taking his leave, Aucel went back to the market place. He lifted his hands and made four little hawks appear out of magic circles. They quickly took flight and soared through the sky, going to the forest and the near mountain. After some time, one of them brought back the one that came with Aucel.

"Do you have anything? asked the bird mage, fiddling his bracelet with a Rook attached to it.

— Spells were used yesterday, but there is a lingering level of ethernano over the village, he hesitated.

— We're dealing with a wind mage, and from what I've heard, he may be hidden in the forest to the east, guessed Aucel, I've send some scouts to check.

Listening to them, Tilman pretended to check his stocks, searching for the stolen goods. He was interrupted by a young brunette, his hair tightly tied in a pony tail, only two bangs around his head.

"What is happening here? She said, concerned.

— Oh Evan! burst Tilman, don't worry, they are just searching for a wind mage here."

Feeling a sudden heat in her throat, Evan swallowed, trying to calm herself.

"A wind mage? she gasped, d-do they know where he is? she stuttered.

— Well, he was here yesterday, but they don't know where he is hidden yet, this one sent birds of prey to search for him, he replied pointing at Aucel.

— I hope he won't come here anymore, cautioned the young woman.

— I sure do too! barked the blond merchant, now, what can I do for you, the usual?"

Smiling lighty, Evan quickly nodded and searched in her pocket for change and gave it to the merchant in exchange for a backpack full of supplies. Taking it, she thanked Talmin and left him to go for the mountains up north. She searched for mushrooms, watching the town from afar, startled by every bird coming next to her.

Exiting Deion's house, Aucel waited for his birds and his colleague to come back. The man sporting a pawn-shaped earring was the first to come back.

"You were right, there seems to be something strange with the eastern forest, said the Pawn.

— Then we'll go check it, we'll get nothing more out of the villagers, sighed Aucel while walking toward the forest, most of them saw nothing, the others are scared to talk to me.

— Maybe you should make them talk, advised the henchman.

— No, we'll work without pushing them, people tend to fear us, we have to change that, said the Rook."

Lifting his arm in the air, Aucel called his birds, only one came back. Listening to his screeches, the mage showed the way forward, a broad smile on his face. Deep in the forest, the young black-haired man was sitting on a stone, locked in a staring contest with one of the summoned birds and with a little tornado in his hand. The arrival of the two Dark Chass mages made him stand up, putting his black jacket on his shoulder.

Letting out a sigh, Aucel made a step and took a solemn expression.

"Are you the one responsible for the events that happened in Nielle? he asked

—Is the man I attacked fine? he asked, a genuine concern in his voice.

— He… suffered minor injuries, hesitated Aucel, caught off guard by the stoicism of the young man.

— Phew, I was worried, I went too hard on him, said the young man in a relaxed voice.

Shaking his head, Aucel couldn't understand the lack of fear in such a young man, even when being arrested.

— You are charged with the illegal practice of magic. You will be taken to Crocus and questioned by the competent authorities before being imprisoned in Aldrovanda prison awaiting your trial. Follow me without any trouble and everything will be fine, recited the bird mage.

— Hhm, that won't do, said the young man.

— Why is that? asked Aucel.

— 'Cause I don't wanna, retorted the teenagers while shaking his head, as if he said something obvious."

The Rook made a large magic circle appear at his feet, creating multiple raptors of varying sizes, perched on the branches around the boy. He let out a whistle while turning around, looking at the birds.

"Oooh, it's gonna be good, grinned the young man".

Pointing the illegal mage with two fingers, Aucel made the forest stir as a gigantic number of birds swarmed toward the target. Making a gust-propelled jump, the young mage left behind his jacket to be shredded by the flock. Breaking through the canopy, the young mage was soon followed by the swarm. The young mage waited for them to form a line below him, and as soon as that was the case, he stopped going up and threw his arms towards the flock. Between his hands, a grey magic circle appeared.

"Storm Burst! he shouted."

A large gust of black wind emerged from the circle, sweeping away all of his pursuers. Soon after, the winds became overrun by lightning, striking the birds and making them fall like flies to the ground. Seeing so many of his birds so easily dispatched, Aucel gritted his teeth, full of rage.

Pouring like rain, the bird corpses soon melted and disappeared in the ground. As he landed, the young mage grinned from ear to ear, his hair and whole body riddled with small electric sparks.

"Falcon's the name, maybe you should remember it, gloated the young mage."

— How ridiculous, replied Aucel as his magic power rose around him."

Sprouting from his body, numerous birds appeared. Much larger and bulkier than their predecessors, they all watched Falcon as they took place in every branches in sight and in the sky leaving him nowhere to run.


End file.
